A Sirius Summer
by lil-mighty24
Summary: Set after OotP.
1. Default Chapter

A Sirius Summer  
  
Co-Written with LilyFlower  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own, you no sue.  
  
At number four Privet Drive all was quiet. As usual, Harry was stuck in his bedroom with only his owl, Hedwig, to keep him company. He was wide awake, despite it being nearly four in the morning. Nightmares had plagued his sleep ever since the fight at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
There was nothing unusual happening in the house, aside from the odd grunt or snore from Harry's enormous cousin Dudley. Dudley, as usual, had thrown a fit over the Dursley's dinner, which had consisted of salad and no sweets.  
  
Actually, Vernon wasn't too happy with the 'rabbit food', either.  
  
Petunia was the only one actually happy with the dinner. She had made the dressing for the salad, with she thought was delicious and the rest of the family thought was detestable. Harry had gotten the wilted portion of the lettuce, which actually wasn't too bad; since it was at the bottom of the bowl, it didn't have too much of Aunt Petunia's dressing on it.  
  
Harry had fought off sleep for three days now; he kept himself busy plotting a horrible death for Beallatrix Lestrange. 'Choices, choices,' he thought dryly. 'A: blow her up. B: Get Hermione to tell me some horrible spell that isn't too hard. C: Force-feed her some of Aunt Petunia's dressing. I think the lettuce is affecting my brain.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DADDY!!! I WANT TO GO TO THE SWEETS SHOP!!"  
  
This was the rousing alarm clock Harry woke up to the next morning. Despite his best efforts, he had fallen asleep, and was haunted with images of Sirius falling through the tattered veil and never coming out.  
  
Groaning, he lifted himself of his bed and slouched downstairs to make breakfast before his aunt raps on his door. After nearly sixteen years of being woken up the same way, it had started to get a bit annoying. Nearly to the kitchen he heard Vernon say, "No need to make breakfast today, we're going to the sweets shop." Harry rolled his eyes at the reference of sweets as breakfast. Hermione would be scandalized.  
  
As they got in the car to head off, there was a small popping sound.  
  
"Daddy, what was that? I'm scared!"  
  
"Something in the car must have broken, Duddleykins."  
  
"What do you mean, 'something's broken?' I WANT MY SWEETS!"  
  
And that's how the Boy-Who-Lived happened to be on his back, under a broken, but very expensive, car.  
  
Harry hadn't the slightest clue what all the gadgets inside the car were. He didn't want to risk fiddling around and breaking something else, so he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
'Looks like I can't fix it, OH WELL.'  
  
-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-  
  
After a couple of hours of staring at the underside of a vehicle he had no use for anyway, he heard Uncle Vernon calling him.  
  
"POTTER!! Are you done yet?!"  
  
Harry sighed and turned to go inside.  
  
And ran straight into Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
Author's Note: After half an hour at staring at a blank computer screen, we actually managed to write something. What a concept. Anyway, this is the first time either of us has written a story with someone else, so review just to be nice. 


	2. A Sirius Summer Ch2

A Sirius Summer Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Co-author-LilyFlower  
  
"Wotcher," smiled Tonks.  
  
"Tonks what are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Don't tell me you're here to talk to me about Sirius?"  
  
"No.er.well," Tonks said. "The Daily Prophet says that there has been a sighting of Sirius."  
  
She handed him a newspaper clipping. He looked and thought, 'no way that this is Sirius.' He read the first couple sentences and stopped with a look of awe on his face.  
  
SIRIUS BLACK SIGHTED NEAR LONDON The Ministry of Magic confirmed reports of a sighting of Sirius Black, You- Know-Who's biggest supporter. Cole Garvey of London spotted Sirius Black near his home. Luckily there was a Ministry of Magic officer there too who attended to Mr. Garvey.  
  
Harry looked up and saw that Tonks was staring at him intently. Harry looked shocked and then exclaimed, "He's really alive and.and not a g- ghost!"  
  
"Yeah," said Tonks. "I thought that would make you feel better."  
  
Harry relived that it was not bad news about his godfather; he went to his bedroom to write letters to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. He had been keeping contact with the accident-prone boy ever since the fight in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day his alarm clock sounded again.  
  
"DADDY!! I WANT TO GO TO THE ZOO!"  
  
When he heard this he knew it was time to get up, but as usual he stayed in bed for a couple more minutes. He was just about to get up out of bed when Uncle Vernon came rushing in.  
  
"POTTER!" screamed Vernon at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Harry slid out of his bed and onto the floor. He pulled on a shirt and trudged down the stairs.  
  
When he got to the kitchen he saw that Petunia was already in the kitchen making breakfast. As he stood there, shocked, she turned and said, "Hello, Harry dear," in a sugary sweet voice. "Would you like a spot of breakfast?"  
  
Harry stared at her in awe wondering when Aunt Petunia had turned into a clone of Mrs. Weasley. He sat down stiffly and noticed that there was a note addressed to Aunt Petunia lying on the table. He picked it up and read:  
  
Petunia, I am sure Harry has told you that I am his godfather. I just wanted to let you know that I am coming to pick Harry up in three days and if he is mistreated in any way I will turn all of you into frogs. Sirius Black  
  
Harry laughed at the last sentence thinking of the Dursley's reactions.  
  
Just then Petunia had served him his breakfast and swiped the note off the table. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Your Welcome, dear boy."  
  
Harry smiled and ate his breakfast quietly.  
  
Author's Note: Please review 


	3. A Sirius Summer Ch3

A Sirius Summer Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and neither are the characters.  
  
Co-author: LilyFlower  
  
"Harry, do you want to come to the zoo with us?" Petunia said nicely behind his closed door.  
  
"Petunia, we DO NOT want that boy coming with us! Have you lost your mind?" Uncle Vernon yelled in utter shock.  
  
"Do you Harry?"  
  
"No thanks, Aunt Petunia."  
  
Uncle Vernon visibly relaxed and even Aunt Petunia let out a little sigh of relief.  
  
"MUMMY!! DADDY!! LET'S GO NOW!!!"  
  
Aunt Petunia immediately turned to her massive son.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Diddy Dumpkins?" she cooed. Harry felt sick as Dudley heaved a dramatic sigh.  
  
"That's what I just said, now let's GO!"  
  
Harry heard the front door slam as the Dursleys hurried away. Harry went downstairs to take advantage of the Dursleys' absence to watch some television (something he never got to do). Turning on the television set, he heard a familiar name.  
  
"And Sirius Black was spotted two days ago approaching Surrey. Anyone living in this area is asked to please lock all doors and windows at night and to call the police if anything suspicious happens. Now on to the weather..."  
  
Harry looked down at the remote control and turned off the television, feeling stunned. Harry went back up to his room and saw Hedwig holding two letters in her talons. They were from Ron and Hermione.  
  
He opened Ron's letter and read:  
  
Hey Harry, I glad that Sirius is okay. All is not well here though I have just heard that Percy's near death and mum's going ballistic. If you hear anything new about Sirius I'm only an owl away. Ron  
  
He paused before he opened Hermione's letter.  
  
He opened Hermione's letter and read:  
  
Harry, I am SO happy that Sirius is okay. Did you see what it said about him in the daily prophet? Harry, please don't go sending an owl to Sirius, they can still get intercepted. I hope the Dursley's aren't making you do much. Hermione  
  
He wanted to tell her that, in fact Petunia was being nice to him. But then again he didn't want to send an owl because it's not the same as talking to her. He wanted to see her and tell her everything because she will understand, I wish.  
  
BANG! He heard a loud collision (or crash) right outside the front door. He descended down the stairs and opened the front door. There at the front door stood.nothing. 'What,' he thought. 'That couldn't have been anything.' So he closed the door and heard sounds that ascended up the stairs.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius is that you?" whispered Harry. But no one answered.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter, what a pleasure it is to be in this.you call this a home?" said a young voice.  
  
"Actually no, I don't call this a home because Hogwarts is my home. Besides, who are you?!"  
  
"I am sorry for I can't tell you who I am."  
  
Author's Note: Please review. I hope you like it. Thanks for all your reviews. 


	4. A Sirius Summer Ch4

A Sirius Summer Ch.4  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I no own, you no sue.  
  
Co-author: LilyFlower  
  
"Go away, I don't want to speak to you Ferret Boy." Harry said.  
  
"Oh damn, how did you know it was me?" Malfoy questioned Harry as he took off the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Oh I wonder, your dad said the exact same thing when he was in Hagrid's home."  
  
"Well Potter, it seems we meet again!" Malfoy snickered.  
  
"Malfoy, you're a meddling, idiotic ferret-face!" Harry boomed.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving!"  
  
'What was the point of that' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Malfoy slammed the door shut and when Harry was sure he was gone he locked the door. Harry turned to go upstairs when he heard the Dursley's car come up the driveway. He ran up to his room and shut the door has quietly as he could.  
  
"Harry dear, time for lunch." Petunia said.  
  
Harry was halfway down the stairs when he heard Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Petunia dear, have you lost YOUR MIND!" Uncle Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs. "Are you ill? Petunia he's supposed to make the lunch, remember?"  
  
"Oh Vernon, get a life and don't be so prejudice."  
  
"DADDY!! WHY IS MUMMY BEING NICE TO HARRY?"  
  
"I think that boy has done...done...magic!" (Gasp! Dum dum duuum!)  
  
"Daddy? You said the...the word!"  
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Harry quoted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had been asleep for nearly three hours. That's the most amount of time he's been asleep since the summer began. But as usual he was woken up by the deafening snores of his massive cousin. He was glad to be woken up because he was in the middle of a terrifying nightmare. All he could think about was the note that Sirius had written to Petunia.  
  
'For once I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow,' thought Harry eagerly.  
  
Author's Note: Please Review! If you have any ideas on what to put in the next chapter you can put it with your review. Thank you. 


	5. A Sirius Summer Ch5 The Secret Reveled

A Sirius Summer Ch.5  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Co-author- LilyFlower  
  
The next morning is alarm didn't go off to his amazement. He sat on his bed wondering if the note was really true. But then he heard...  
  
"Harry dear, pack your things we're going on an adventure." Petunia's sweet voice echoed through the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously, wondering if this was the end of the world for him.  
  
"It's a surprise!" Petunia exclaimed.  
  
Harry got up WILLINGLY to pack his things. He had so many thoughts rummaging through his mind. 'Where am I going? What in bloody hell was Malfoy doing here last night? Is Sirius really alive? Was the note really from Sirius?'  
  
"Are you ready to go Harry dear?"  
  
"Petunia, where are you taking the boy?" Vernon asked. "He is SUPPOSED to stay with US!"  
  
"Vernon darling, be nice to the dear boy, we don't want anything bad to happen to u.I mean him."  
  
Harry ran out of the house to make sure Vernon didn't scream at him. A couple minutes later Petunia came out and sat down in the car. Harry just opened the car door and stared.  
  
"Are you getting in our not?" Petunia said trying to keep her cool. "Are you ready? Remember we're going on a surprise adventure."  
  
"Oh...yeah, I remember now, where are we going?"  
  
"Like I just said it's a surprise."  
  
With that statement the car started and all was quiet. It took at least five minutes for Harry to realize that Petunia was taking him to the zoo.  
  
Harry broke the silence, "Why are we going to the zoo?"  
  
"Honey, don't you worry about that I am bringing you to someone."  
  
'Sirius;' he thought. 'Yes, Sirius is alive, I get to see him.'  
  
It was like Petunia was in is thoughts because as soon as she saw him smiling she took his hopes down to an all time low.  
  
"You're not going to that godfather of yours, what his name.Sir.Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, that's his name and I thought he was alive, I saw a note that he had written you."  
  
"Dear boy, dear dear boy, I wish I could tell you but I can't!"  
  
"Tell me what, what Petunia, I NEED TO KNOW!!!" Harry was near tears. "My godfather is dead, r-really d-dead?"  
  
"Harry I am sorry, this is your stop I need you to get out now."  
  
"THIS IS NOT MY STOP!!! I WILL SLEEP IN THIS CAR, BUT I'M NOT TO GET OUT OF THIS CAR UNTIL I KNOW THAT MY GODFATHER IS OKAY!!!"  
  
"He will never be okay, Harry he is a freak and will always be a freak!"  
  
"HE IS NOT A FREAK!!!" Harry now burst into tears. "THIS IS THE CAR OF DOOM, I'M OUT, GOODBYE, SO LONG!!!" Harry said speeding past people to the nearest restroom. 'My godfather dead, oh say it is not true!!!' thought Harry sobbing hysterically.  
  
Author's Note: Please Review. I added Malfoy in because I was having Writer's Block and couldn't think of anything. No more Malfoy. Thank you for the people who have reviewed and please forgive me if I haven't reviewed yours yet. I will, I have been super-busy. I have gotten to some and I will get to the others. Thank you again and keep reviewing. 


End file.
